


Это всего лишь сон

by kapitanova



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: - Не бойся, – шепчет Мол, и ее теплая рука опускается на плечо Ариадны. – Это всего лишь сон.
Relationships: Ariadne/Mal Cobb





	Это всего лишь сон

**Author's Note:**

> писалось в 2010-м по фанарту Имса Римера: www.diary.ru/~InceptionFilm/p133343723.htm

Горячие губы касаются ямочки между ключиц, тонкие длинные пальцы нежно перебирают волосы на затылке. Ариадна прикрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть женщину, сидящую перед ней в одной ночной рубашке. Та, почувствовав это, отстраняется и смотрит Ариадне в лицо своими огромными черными глазами.  
\- Что такое, девочка? – спрашивает она, нежно обводя большим пальцем линию скулы. – Чего ты боишься? – она прижимает ладонь к щеке Ариадны и требовательно заглядывает ей в глаза.  
Ариадна отводит взгляд. Она не знает, чего боится. Того ли, что первый раз ее целует женщина? Или того, что эта женщина – Мол, жена Кобба? Его умершая жена.  
\- Не бойся, – шепчет Мол, и ее теплая рука опускается на плечо Ариадны. – Это всего лишь сон.  
Ариадна и так знает, что это сон. У нее хватает здравого смысла сообразить, что в реальности они с Мол никогда не встретятся. Но здравый смысл мало помогает ей, когда тонкие пальцы пробегают по позвоночнику, заставляя слегка прогибаться. Будто Мол играет на ней какую-то мелодию.  
Ариадна смутно помнит, как засыпала в своей постели, а потом оказалась здесь, на этой кровати, рядом с полуобнаженной Мол. Мол, с ее чуткими пальцами, пронзительными глазами, горячими губами. Мол, пугающей и притягательной одновременно. Мол, вечным кошмаром Доминика Кобба.  
Ариадна не может выбрать, отвечать ей или сопротивляться, поэтому просто позволяет себя целовать. Но когда горячее дыхание обжигает шею, а острые зубы прикусывают мочку уха, терпеть эту ситуацию не остается сил.  
\- Я никогда не… - шепчет она, но Мол накрывает ее рот ладонью.  
\- Я знаю, – отвечает она. – Это всего лишь сон, девочка. Здесь ты можешь делать все, что тебе хочется.  
Еще минуту назад Ариадна не знала точно, чего ей хочется. Сейчас она остро понимает, что хочет только одного – Мол. А та читает это в ее глазах и едва заметно улыбается.  
\- Все будет хорошо, девочка, – шепчет она, придвигаясь ближе. – Это всего лишь сон. – И притягивает ее к себе.  
Губы Ариадны доверчиво раскрываются навстречу горячим губам Мол.

Когда Ариадна просыпается, она не сразу осознает, где находится. Ей кажется, что она все еще слышит шепот Мол. Ей кажется, что она все еще чувствует ее руки на себе. Ей кажется, что губы Мол прикасаются к ее губам.  
Она точно знает, какой сон будет строить сегодня днем.


End file.
